The lost Herondale
by Leighthewriter
Summary: his is a lot different and it’s a kind of AU where Ty and Kit search and try and find out about who is mother is, in this universe Kits mother Rosemary is alive and well and his father died Ty says it’s a mystery to be solved and both go or to find Kits missing mother the secret Herondale At this time Kit doesn’t know if his unseelie blood not until his mother will tell him


Kit sat cross legged on the floor in the library sighing to himself scouring old family trees of Shadowhunter bloodline lines, documents. anything he could get his hands on to and find. 

Kit read so much that he exhausted all the knowledge from that book or documents that piece of paper that he a scribble on it.

He desperately wanted to know where he came from who he was, he wanted to know who his mother was. Where was she? Was she beautiful? Did he have her eyes? So many questions raced through Kit's head as he sat in piles of words.

Why wasn't he a Shadowhunter since birth? Why didn't he know when he was young? Was he in danger? He thought to himself when looking through the books and mile high piles of documents.

Kit didn't know much about much about his family or his past. He had nothing to remember his mother by. He grew up thinking he was a Mundane now he is a Shadowhunter something that still he is getting used to. 

A Herondale. A famous Shadowhunter bloodline. Now his father is dead and gone. He can't ask him who he is. Who he belongs to. All the questions that Kit needed were gone when he died . All that Kit knows that his father did this to protect him. From what? From who? 

His father did a good job of protecting him. He did it so well that Kit knew nothing about himself. Kit sighed and got up kicking the books across across floor "by the angel" he shouted loudly running his hands through his soft fluffy hair "this is too much time to spend reading books, why can't I find my mother" he huffed sighing.

Kit was getting more and more frustrated looking at the books "why did my father have to be so scared" he said out loud to himself "why couldn't I just been normal"

Ty slowly walked in to the library to see a frustrated Kit Infront of him, his blonde hair was a mess, sweat dripped from him as he groaned in frustration. Approaching quietly Ty stood next to him and looked at Kit.

"are you okay?" Ty asked softly "you seem very... frustrated" he said not sure what to say next. Ty didn't understand people very well but he could understand Kit alot, he wasn't sure why"

Kit smiled and looked at him "I'm fine ty-ty I'm just trying to find out who I am...I want to know where I belong"

Ty paused for a minute before answering Kit "you belong here, you belong in this institute with us" he said "this is your home"

Kit smiled softly, it was a warm smile "thank you ty-ty, that is kind of you to say that" Kit said sitting down Ty sitting down on the chair opposite him "but I meant my family. I want to know who my mother is"

Ty nodded his face lighting up "it's a mystery then watson" he said "we need to solve the mystery" he said getting up and reaching into his bag and pulling out a book 'Sherlock Holmes'

Kit gave out a small chuckled and smiled adoringly "a mystery then? Well we must solve ur Sherlock" he replied to Ty "are we going to solve it?" He asked getting up and walking over to him

Ty nodded happily handing the Sherlock book to ty "of course we will Watson" 

Kit smiled at Ty, he loved it when Ty called him Watson it was Ty's pet name for him. "Thank you Ty, for doing this, it means a lot to me"

Ty looked at him curiously "we are friends Watson it's what friends do"

Kit felt like someone took a knife to his heart "friends" of course he said to himself, they were just friends. What else would they be "Of course it is Sherlock" he said smiling, "We are the best friends"

"Let's go to my room" Ty suggested "We can plan out and figure this mystery for you" he said collecting a few interesting documents and stuffing them into his bag, then walking to his room 

Kit smiled and grabbed his phone following Ty "what a great idea Sherlock! We will have this solved in no time" he said walking into Ty's room "we could make one of those police boards they use in films"

"It's called an Evidence board" Ty said looking at Kit "and yes we are going to make one, that is clear and easy to understand" he said grabbing a pin board of placing it in his wall

"we are going to need a lot of string" Kit said jokingly looking at the papers that Ty quickly stuffed in his bag when they were at the library "Hopefully we get the answers"

Ty smiled shyly at Kit and walked to his bed "we will get them. I know we will Watson there is nothing that we can't do"

The words "nothing we can't do" rang through Kits head they were a team, like Sherlock and Watson they will do it as a team. Kit smiled widely at Ty "a team of young detectives" he said standing next to Ty, he looked beautiful...no elegant. I love you Ty, I love you he said to himself looking at the dark haired boy.

Ty sat down on his bed his book on his hand "you can stay here tonight, we can do things more quickly when we are closer, you can sleep on the floor or stay in my bed"

The blood quickly rushed to Kits cheeks "I-I can sleep on the floor I will get the covers and pillows from my room" he said quickly leaving through the door feeling hot. Kit ran to his room grabbing what he needed and walked back to Ty's room throwing his stuff on the floor.

"Goodnight" Ty said climbing into bed "we need all the rest we can get" he spoke softly.

"goodnight" Kit replied back getting into his covers on the floor.

Both boys slept through the cold night, somehow through the night Kit found himself snuggling next to Ty feeling safe next to him.

\--

Julian was in the kitchen cooking pancakes for all the institute's inhabitants. Smiling to himself he put the pancakes In Front of people. Kit and Ty walked into the kitchen together both of them talking to each other. Julian smiled to himself seeing the two boys they never left each other side where one went the other followed.

Ty sat down at the table his headphones were placed carefully around his neck and looked at his pancakes "thank you Julian" he said taking a fork full of fully pancake and eating it 

Kit grabbed the maple syrup and drowned his pancakes it in grabbing a fork and eating them quickly eating every bite of sickly maple syrup covered bite.

Julian looked at kit very concerned over the fact he used half a bottle of maple syrup on his pancakes, he was going to say something but thought it would be pointless trying to reason with the young Herondale.

"I will be in the library" Ty said getting up and placing his plate in the sink "I have to find something"

"Alright" Julian said watching his younger brother go. 

Kit quickly finished his food wiping his face with his sleeve and running after Ty to go to the library "Ty! Wait for me" he said catching up to him.

Kit ran into the Library to see Ty carefully reading books, he looked so elegant and careful whilst reading, his face was scrunched up with concentration, Kit felt his heart flutter looking at Ty and how beautiful he was.

Ty looked up from his book and saw Ty "Hello Christopher" He said softly 

"Hey Ty, what are you reading?" Kit asked shaking his head from his thoughts and walking over to him 

"Books about how to find your past" Ty said "like how to discover who your family is" he said 

"Oh that is great" Kit said "this would be very useful for me"

"That's why I am reading it maybe we can find something" Ty said "your mother must have grown outside the shadow world...she might not of known"

"Maybe she did know...my mother was a Herondale after all" Kit said "my father lied about her identity...to protect me"

"Hopefully she is alive and well then" Ty said "she must be very brave to alone all this time, maybe Jem Carstairs will help us?"

"Yeah, he seems to know a lot about the Herondale" Kit said "maybe he knows if my mother is alive? That's what I really want to know"

Ty grabbed Kits hand trying to comfort him, "I believe that she is alive and that we will find her for you" he said softly looking at Kit

Kit smiled softly seeing Ty comforting him "thank you Ty-Ty, you are the best detective ever" he said. Ty-Ty was Kits pet name for Ty but he only ever used it when both where in private.

Ty gave a small smile "no problem watson, I'm going to be better than Sherlock"

Kit looked at the book and read a few pages of the book "Wow this has a lot of information in it, I wish my dad told me about my mother," he said, "not just a lie to keep me from wanting to know"

"What do you mean?" Ty asked

"He told me that my mother was a showgirl and abandoned me with my father, running off to Las Vegas" Kit said "which was a lie to protect me, of course I don't understand why he needed to protect me"

Ty looked at him "maybe there is more to the story Watson, something hidden within you that needed protection, you never really know"

"No you don't" Kit said sitting down "I wish I knew who I was, I'm from a lost line of Herondales"

"Being an Herondale is important enough" Ty said "you are from one of the most well respected shadowhunter families, and if it turns out you are half shadowhunter you will still be loved by my family"

Kit smiled slightly "Yeah, no matter what I have this institute and I have you by my side Ty-Ty " He said smiling still holding Ty's hand, Ty didn't let go he held Kit's hand tightly as if Kit was going to disappear.

Ty normally didn't use contact with people nor did he look people in the eyes but something was different with Kit, he felt safe with him and protected. He felt different next to Kit but didn't understand why.

Both of the boys stayed in the library for a while reading through books talking each other, Kit loved listening to Tys ramblings about random facts whether to animals or his favourite books. kit enjoyed every moment he spent with Ty. He never wanted to lose the precious boy he adored.

Kit's stomach started to growl "we should go get some food" he said "we can make bacon and eggs"

"That sounds tasty" Ty said getting up "let's go make some" he said leaving the library walking down the long hallway and into the kitchen.

Kit followed Ty quickly grabbing the book and walked into the kitchen "time for food," he said in a sing song voice.

Ty grabbed two plates out and other stuff you need to eat with "I will cook the eggs, you can cook the bacon" he said grabbing the pans and placing them on the cooker.

"Alright, sounds like a deal" kit said grabbing the bacon and putting it on the pan "time to make eggs and bacon" he said to Ty who was concentrating on the eggs.

Ty finished the eggs and played them waiting for Kit to finish the bacon "the food looks good"

Kit put the bacon on the played and set them on the table "it really does" Kit said sitting down "bon appetit" 

Ty smiled at him and ate his food "we should contact Jem Carstairs and Tessa Gray for more information"

"We will" Kit said looking at his food

"Jem Carstairs was a former silent brother and his parabatai was William Herondale, he was close with the Herondales" Ty spoke softly "he will know a lot"

"I never knew that about him" Kit said

"Jem swore to protect all Herondales" Ty said looking towards and he has but he must of not known about you"

"Or he did" Kit said "but no one will tell me why I had to be protected"

Ty shrugged "we will find out when we contact Jem Carstairs for now we should train together, you still need to practice"

"I don't need to practice" Kit said smugly "My Herondale genes make me the best"

"No they make you cocky" Ty said simply

Kit made and offended sound "I am not cocky I am beautiful"

"Both" Ty said getting up to wash the dishes "you are both"

Kit brain froze for a hot second "he thinks I'm beautiful" he thought to himself, Tiberius Blackthorn thinks I am beautiful. Kit tried to act normal on the outside but on the inside he was dying "wow" hs thought "I need to calm down"

"We must train" Ty said walking to the training room, once he was there he grabbed two seraph blades and waited for Kit.

Kit walked into the training room and caught a flying seraph blade that came his way "wasn't expecting that"

"You have to be prepared for the unexpected, demons attack no matter what you are doing" Ty said "you must be ready for surprise attacks"

Out of nowhere Ty attacks Kit swinging his seraph Blade, Kit ducks and rolls out the way of the attack getting back on his feet

"See? I can do it" Kit said smugly 

Distracted Ty kicked Kit's legs out from underneath him "but you aren't ready"

"That was unfair" Kit said holding out an arm for help up 

Ty held out his arm to. Then to be dragged down by Kit and has a seraph blade to his throat. Ty froze in shock and amusement 

"I'm a fast learner" Kit said "like you said he be prepared for the unexpected"

Ty nodded "Indeed say that Watson" he said flipping themselves over and putting a blade to Kit's throat "just like the first time we met"

Kit was struck by Ty's beauty again "yeah yeah like the first time we met" he said Kit remembered how they first met and how he was so struck by Ty's beauty and how he was still struck by it now. How Elegant he was when he moved that Shadowhunter grace.

Ty stood up and looked at Kit "you need to be less cocky and more focused on practicing"

Kit and Ty practiced for a long time, teaching Kit how to love quickly and silently. How to avoid getting unnecessary injuries. Also teaching Kit how to quickly apply an iratze, Kit was still unsure on runes there were too many to remember and Kit couldn't be bothered reading but also listened when Ty taught him.

—————-

Ty had already contacted Jem and Tessa both of them agreed to help Kit Herondale to find his mother, they wanted them to portal to Devon where Jem's house was where he had information about Kit's mother. Ty had told Kit to get ready for Devon.

After a while both boys were ready for Devon.

Kit was in in your typical Shadowhunter, he had black cargo pants that hung off his legs with a loose dark gray shirt, he wore a backpack that was half open with a seraph blade sticking out from the top

Ty walked to where was Kit was he was dressed in clothes like Sherlock Holmes with a big adoring smile, Ty had his headphones placed comfortably on his neck carrying his favourite book and a file with information that they already had. His backpack was neat and zipped up. Ty also wore a flat top hag that was a little too big for his head, which made it cover his eyes slightly 

"Shall we go now?" Ty asked 

Kit smiled at Ty adoringly seeing how cute and beautiful he was "yes of course tell Tessa and Jem that we as ready to go"

Ty nodded pulling out his style and sending a fire message to the couple saying that they can open the portal for them.

Jem received the message and read it "looks like they are ready for us Tessa" he said opening a portal for them, after a few moments to boys stepped through the portal.

"Hello" Ty said "thank you for letting us stay here" looking around Jems' house 

Kit looked around then looked at Jem "you knew my mother…"

Jem nodded "yes, she did but she wanted to stay hidden I don't know why she wanted to" he said "I didn't want to press her about it"

"Is she-" 

Jem interrupted him "yes, she is alive from what I know"

Kit felt the oxygen left his lungs and breathed in deeply "oh by the angel ...I still have my mother"

Ty held Kit's hand again in a sign of comfort "we are one step closer to finding her"

Kit looked at him and held his hand tightly "yes we are...I can find my mother and find out who I am"

Jem smiled at the boys interactions with each other, "You two are very good friends. It's good to have people like that in your life"

Tessa nodded in agreement "a friendship can be as strong as parabatai don't lose each other it will hurt if you do lose someone you care for"

"Thank you for the advice" Ty said looking at kit "we both appreciate it kindly"

Kit nodded agreement with Ty yawning slightly 

"I will make some dinner then you can both go to bed ready for tomorrow" Jem said walking to the kitchen "tomorrow I will talk more about your mother Kit"

Everyone gathered at the kitchen table to eat lasagna that Jem had cooked, everyone took a piece and started to introduce themselves and get to know each other after they ate they all went to bed to get ready for tomorrow.

——————

Next morning Kit walked into the front room where Jem was reading a newspaper "good morning" he said sitting down next to Jem.

"Good morning Christopher" Jem said "I can talk about your mother now." 

"What is her name?" Kit asked 

"Rosemary, she was born to rich parents she knew she was a Herondale" Jem said "her parents feared her safety so they moved around a lot"

"Did she abandon me" Kit asked desperately 

"No, no she did not she told your father to look after you, that she was too much of a danger to you Christoper" Jem said "but she watched from afar"

"She left me because she was scared?" Kit asked

Jem nodded "she was scared of something but I knew she wouldn't tell me...anyone could've used that information"

"That makes a lot of sense" Kit said "is she beautiful?"

Jem nodded smiling "she was very beautiful, a very beautiful woman" he said "I've given her this necklace that she can use if she is ever in danger so I can make sure she is okay"

"Thank you for that" Kit said "thank you for protecting my mother"

"No problem Christopher" Jem said "I swore to protect Herondales, can I ask you a question?" 

Kit looked at him "of course you can"

"Are you in love with someone" Jem asked

Kit made sort of an inhuman sound and blushed 

"So you are?" Jem asked smiling

Kit nodded "Yeah I am...it's hard to explain"

"It's okay you don't have to I know who it is" Jem said sipping his tea and standing up "want breakfast"

"Can I have pancakes?" Kit asked standing up 

"Of course" 

"Thank you Julian always makes us pancakes" Kit said sitting down at the table

Ty walked in yawning his dark hair was all messy and had his headphones half on and off his head "Morning"

Kit choked on his breath "good morning Ty sleep well?"

"I did. Did Jem speak to you about your mother" Ty asked sitting down next to him

Kit nodded "her name was Rosemary, she knew she was a shadowhunter"

"That is very interesting" Ty said "I'm glad you know now" 

Jem put a plate of pancakes in front of them "enjoy you two"

Ty and Kit ate pancakes and went outside to train "training doesn't stop" Ty said "you need to bed ready for the worst out come"

"I will be ready" Kit said dodging Ty's attack "I am a fast learner" he said attacking Ty 

Ty seraph blade got knocked out his hand "I can see that, now you are skilled and cocky"

"Two of my best traits" Kit said grabbing Ty's seraph Blade "no one can resisit this look"

Ty didn't say anything and grabbed his seraph blade "now it's just finding your mom"

"Yeah, Jem said she might be in the UK" Kit said, "so we need to start here"

Ty smiled "that is a great thinking watson we should limit the possibilities where she would be"

"She could be anywhere" Kit said 

"No, she won't be by the bigger institutes like London or Cardiff, she will live in a rural area away from people" Ty walking to Kit 

"Why are you so good at this" Kit asked

"Sherlock" Ty said simply grabbing his headphones "Sherlock helped me a lot and I read a lot of books"

"Makes sense" Kit said smiling "should we form an evidence board?"

"Yes, yes we should" Ty said walking inside Kit following him after.


End file.
